


two equals

by lone_ranger740



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fight Sex, Jealousy, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_ranger740/pseuds/lone_ranger740
Summary: when fate forces them to be together for a night, fierce rivals sakura and karin decides to test who the better woman among them is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when fate forces them to be together for a nigh,t fierce rivals sakura and karin decides to test who the better woman among them is

**TWO EQUALS**

**CHAPTER** **1**

      It all started after the war when Karin took training under tsunade and became one of the top medical ninja of konoha just like sakura.  Sakura didn’t  liked it even a bit when she heard people say that Karin was as good as she was. Karin was no different. She also didn’t liked sakura even a bit because people  started to compare both of them as equals. To add fuel to their hatred of each other Tsunade wanted to select her predecessor as head medical nin for konoha. Both sakura and Karin came to know that their names was on top of that list. If one of them is selected then other has to work under her. This increased their hatred for each other even more.

     The other reason for that was they both were alike in their appearances. They both had a 34c and were of the same height. Except for their faces they were mirror images of each other in their physical appearances and emotional wavelengths. Whenever they came across each other in the hospital they used to stare daggers into each other. They made sure that others don’t get to know about this rivalry between them and maintained distance in public.

      Sakura no longer lived with her parents and moved to a nearby apartment. One night after coming back from the hospital she noticed that her opposite room which was vacant all these days was filled. She went to her room and after getting freshen up she came outside and was shocked at what she saw. Her opposite was Karin who was equally shocked at seeing sakura there. Immediately they began to stare into each other’s eyes with mutual hatred.

“What are you doing here bitch?” Karin asked.

“I could ask you the same question you whore” Sakura retorted back.

“So I have to get up every day and have to see your dumb face before going to work?”  Karin asked with a smirk.

“Well this is the face of the person you will be working under” sakura  answered back with a smirk on her face.

“It’s you who will be working under me bitch” Karin said angrily.

“keep dreaming slut” sakura  also said angrily.

Karin took a step forward and protruded her boobs forward by holding her hands on her hips to intimidate sakura. Sakura also did the same thing. Now they both stood an inch apart from one another staring angrily into each other.

“I hate you bitch” said Karin.

“the felling’s mutual bitch” replied sakura.

With that they both looked at the size of their boobs and realized they were of the same size. This increased their anger even more, before they could do anything more they heard footsteps closing in. so they had to go back their rooms. After closing the doors both sakura and Karin began to have butterflies in their stomach. This was new for both of them. It’s as if they have found their match. One thing was sure for both of them. They had to find out who the better woman was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 

       Next morning sakura got up late and hurried to the hospital as fast as she can. Once she was at the hospital she was summoned by the hokage.  She was surprised to see that Karin was also there. Immediately they looked at each other in disgust. As it turns out there was an epidemic spread in gaara’s village and they wanted help. So tsunade asked both of them to travel to sand village and help the people. Even though they both hated to go along with each other ,as people’s lives were at stake they accepted begrudgingly.

       Once they reached the village they began to work with the villagers and completely forget about each other. After five days when the signs of epidemic began to decrease they planned to leave to the leaf village. Its only then they realised that they both had to travel together for a whole day. When they saw each other at the end of the village they remembered their last encounter and began to feel the same emotions they felt before.

   So they began travelling to the leaf village. Even the running between them turned into a competition. Once in a while they used to look at each other with anger and disgust.  Soon the clouds began to form and it was about to rain and both of them began to search for a place to hide and suddenly sakura remembered a cave which she found in one of her missions nearby and began to go there. Karin followed her and they both reached the cave. The moment they reached it began to rain heavily. Karin was surprised to look at the cave it was a big cave and had a water pool in it. Karin looked back and saw sakura covering the cave with a big boulder.

 “why are you covering the cave bitch?”  karin questioned.

“this cave is on the downside of a hill bitch. Water will start flowing in from the hill if the rain won’t stop” sakura replied back,

Then it dawned on both of them that they both were about to spend a night in the cave alone. They both sat down and began to have their dinner which they brought. They both were waiting for a chance to insult each other. Karin broke the ice first.

“ If not for those footsteps yesterday bitch. I think we would have definitely fought each other ”

“ yes bitch and I would have kicked your ass” sakura said

“ In your dreams slut.  I would have beaten the crap out of you”

As if on a mutual agreement they both came and sat beside each other.  They stared into each other’s eyes.

“You talk too much” sakura said angrily.

“why don’t you make me stop?” Karin retorted back with the same rage.

Sakura slapped Karin on her face and Karin slapped back. They both immediately got up. They both came forward and smashed into each other boobs to boobs. They again felt the same tingle they felt the other night. This was what they wanted, to go against each other in a one on one and to prove who the best woman was.

“ this is it bitch. Isn’t this what we both wanted . lets prove once and for all who is the best among us” sakura said.

“ I have been waiting for this moment as much as you are bitch. Let’s do it” Karin said.

By saying this both women started removing their dress. Now both of them were in nothing but their panties. As they looked at their boobs they realised they were of same size, this angered them even more. They pounced at each other like two wild cats.  Karin and sakura started slapping each other wherever they want. 

Sakura slapped Karin on her face and Karin punched sakura in her boobs. They immediately fell back holding their boobs and cheeks respectively.

“you are going to pay for that slut” sakura  said

“ make me pay bitch” Karin replied.

They immediately latched onto each others hair and began to pull it mercilessly. Sakura pushed Karin to the ground but as Karin was holding her both of them fell down.  Sakura and Karin were now nose to nose and tit to tit. Their breaths were touching each other. Crimson red eyes and cerulean green eyes were locked in a battle of pure hatred. They scissorred each other’s legs and began to roll around the cave.

   Their breasts were mashed together. Sakura and Karin began to scratch each other on their shoulders with their nails. Not with standing the pain they began screaming into each others faces. Sakura not knowing what to do bit karin on her shoulders, Karin screamed and bit sakura back.

“ I didn’t know you were a dog bitch?” Karin spit on sakura’s face.

“ you too bit me. You are a dog too bitch” sakura spit back.

“lets see who is the better dog than?” Karin said

“ what are you suggesting bitch?” sakura asked.

“ We will lock our mouths like dogs”

“ lets do it”

Immediately they both tried to bite each others jaw. But their teeth came in between. Suddenly Karin brought her tongue out and licked sakra’s lips. Sakura did the same and they started a tongue fight. They began rolling while tongue fighting each other. They both came to the end of the pool. Karin was on top .

“ do you give up slut?” Karin smirked.

“never to a whore like you” sakura replied.

Saying this she rolled one more time and both of them fell in the pool once in the pool they began to frantically kick each other with their legs. Feeling out of air they came to the top. Both of them looked at each other angrily. Along with anger there was a kind of lust in their faces.

“ how can this be possible bitch? How can we both be of same strength?. There has got be a way to settle this?” Karin said

“ lets take a break bitch and we will decide how to settle this” sakura replied.

Both of the women tried to get out of the pool. Not wanting other to go out first. They began to pull each other down before they reach the shore. This once again sparked their anger and they began to punch each other. At last sakura stopped and said

“ stop this bitch we both know we are thirsty. Lets drink some winter and discuss”

“ ok slut”

 By saying this they began to came out of the pool and began drinking water from the pool side by side.

Both of them immersed their heads and were drinking water. Sakura  got an idea and licked karin’s tongue inside the water and Karin did the same. They both began to tongue fight just like that in water.

They both came out breaking their tongue fight. They sat opposite each other and pressed their foreheads together they began to discuss how to take the fight forward.

“ so what do you suggest bitch?” Karin snarled at sakura.

“Let’s sex fight bitch” sakura snarled back

“ we will sex fight in the pool bitch. Who outclasses other wins”

Saying this Karin pushed sakura back with her forehead and sakura did the same.

“ my pussy is going to destroy yours cunt” Karin said

“ we will see about that whore” sakura said

By saying this both got up and took down their panties. They both had strands of pussy hair. While sakura’s was pink Karin’s was red.

“ I think we both like our pussies hairy”  Karin  said

“ I hate how alike we are” sakura said

“me too”

Saying this they both entered the pool and came together. They both held each other by hair and brought their crotches together. they began humping each other in the pool. The cave was filled with their screams.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH bitchhhhhhhhh ” Karin screamed.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH SLUTTTTT” sakura screamed .

They both began to convulse. Not able to withstand the pleasure they locked their mouths in a vaccum and screamed into each others mouths.

After their massive orgasm they looked at each other.

“ I won bitch you cummed first”

“ no bitch its you who did it first”

“ so it’s a draw then”

“I think so”

They both came out of their pool and stood nose to nose.

“ I will never accept we are equals”

“yes bitch two alpha women like us can never be equals”

 “Let’s settle this another day as of now let’s get some sleep” sakura said

They both began to open their sleeping bags.

“I think one is enough” Karin said

Sakura and Karin entered into one bag just in their bra and panties.

 They both scissored each others legs and looked into each others eyes. Their noses and forehead were pushing each other.

“ I hate you more now bitch” Karin said

“ I hate you even more”

With that they both brought their tongues out and licked one last time and went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

    Next morning they got up and started travelling back to the village and reported to the hokage. Tsunade gave them 3 days leave. They both returned to their apartment.

Sakura couldn’t believe what happened yesterday.  She fought with a girl in a cave. Even though she had rivalry with ino in the past, It was never like this. With Karin it was different. It was as if they both were destined to compete.

 The more sakura thought, the more she began to understand how perfect the setting was for their fight. She could remember each and every punch, scratch. She could remember how they tried to bite each other like dogs, how they rolled around the cave, how they had a sex fight in the pool. The more she thought the more she understood how equal they were. This angered her. But she was tired for the day so she decided to go to sleep.

   It was 8 am in the morning and Karin woke up and began preparing her breakfast. She began thinking about her fight with sakura, how they fought each other in that lonely cave. She went to take a bath and realised that the water was not coming. She immediately called the owner and explained the situation. The owner apologised by saying that her room water connection was broken and asked her to adjust for that day. Cursing under her breath Karin thought of an alternative. She immediately got an idea. She adjusted her towel so that half of her boobs protruded out. She came out of her apartment and knocked sakura’s door.

  Sakura who just finished her breakfast and was getting ready to take a bath was surprised at the knock. She opened the door and was immediately angry at what she saw. Karin was standing at the door in only a towel. They both stared at each other.

“what do you want bitch?” sakura said

“ water is not  coming in my room bitch. So I wanted to take a shower in your room.” Karin said.

“I won’t allow it”

“  I am not asking your permission” saying this Karin pushed sakura aside and entered her room. Sakura locked the door and turned back. For a moment they both secretly felt happy. They wanted to confront each other and discuss about the events that happened in that cave. Karin purposefully protruded her boobs forward to intimidate sakura. Sakura understood what Karin was doing.

“ Excuse me whore” sakura said and went inside her bedroom and came back after a minute wearing nothing but a towel. She stood infront of Karin and protruded her own boobs.

They both stood infront of each other with in an inch and began to talk.

“ you had some nerve coming here after our last encounter you red haired slut” sakura sneered at Karin.

“  I could say the same for you you bubblegum haired bitch” Karin sneered back.

“ I still cant believe it’s a draw”

“ me too”

“ I wanted to discuss about that fight with you slut. Before that let me take a bath” sakura said.

“ sorry bitch I will take the bath first. I was here first” Karin said

“ this is my house”

Saying that sakura  moved towards the bathroom but Karin pulled her back and tried to go first. Sakura caught Karin by the hair and immediately Karin too latched on to sakura’s hair. They both began to stumble across the room in their towels.

“ you know what? this will never end. Why don’t we bath together?” sakura said.

“ I agree” Karin answered

Saying this they entered the bathroom at once and removed their towels and stood tit to tit. Hot water started to pour from the shower. They started cleaning each other without breaking their stares.

After the bath was over they came out in their towels. Karin immediately pulled her towel until her waist and said “ I think its time we discuss about our cave fight. What do you say bitch?”

Sakura also moved her towel until her waist and said “ let’s do it bitch”

For a moment they stared at each other’s breasts which again reminded them the fact that they both were equals. Once again they locked their eyes with pure hatred.

Sakura went and sat on the bed and gestured Karin. Karin also came sat on the bed, they both were sitting opposite each other.

“ I still cant believe that we both were equal in strength ” sakura said

“ me too bitch. I thought I could easily defeat you. But it looks like we both were too much equal”  said Karin.

“ I am not going to lie slut. You are the perfect arch nemesis  I could ever ask for”

“ I too agree bitch. Whenever we stare at each other, its as if I am looking into a mirror. That’s why I hate you”

“ I hate you more bitch”

“ but you have too agree. I slapped you more” sakura said

“ yeah I punched you more” Karin replied.

“  you took more beatings than I do”

“  one thing that surprised me was you bit me you slut. I never knew you were a dog” Karin smiled

Sakura immediately got angry and pressed Karin with her forehead and said “ you too bit me whore. You are a dog too”

Karin also pressed her forehead into sakura. Both started pushing each other with their foreheads staring daggers into each other’s eyes. This act gave sakura and Karin a perpetual sense of dejavu as they remembered this was the same thing they did before their sex fight in the pool.

“ you licked me first bitch with your tongue” sakura said

“ you liked it right? That’s’ why you licked my tongue while we were drinking water” said Karin.

Both were getting extremely angry at each other’s remarks

“ shut up you dog faced spectacles bitch” sakura sneered.

“ shut up you pig faced forehead bitch” Karin sneered back

“ what did you say?” they both screamed into each other’s faces in unison and started slapping each other.

“ you know I wish we never left that cave and finished what we started” Karin slapped sakura.

“ yeah me too bitch” sakura slapped Karin back.

“ you know what why don’t  we do that?” karin asked

“You want us to go back to that cave?” sakura questioned back.

“ yes we will never get privacy here like we got in that cave. As we still have two days off why don’t  we  go and finish what we started?”

 Sakura was surprised when Karin proposed that idea because she too had the same idea in her mind.

“ it’s interesting bitch! I too had the same idea” said sakura.

Karin was surprised too. This once again proved how much alike they were.

 “ alright bitch we will meet outside the village in half an hour” said Karin.

“ before we go bitch. Lets seal the deal”. By saying this sakura caught Karin by the hair and Karin did the same.

They both touched their foreheads together and let their tongues out and starting flicking it with other.

“ may the best girl win” they both said in unison. Then Karin left.

Once they were alone in their rooms they felt butterflies in their stomach thinking about what’s going to happen. After half an hour Karin was waiting impatiently near the village entrance. Then she saw sakura coming near the entrance.

They both were in their usual attire. Sakura was wearing her usual pink dress and Karin was wearing her blue dress exposing her mid riff. They both were carrying backpacks.

“ are you ready bitch” said sakura

“ I am slut” said Karin.

With that they both travelled to the place where it all started. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **4**

 

While the last time they were travelling there was no talking. This time they both started to trash talk to each other. Sakura and Karin wanted to get an upperhand on each other psychologically.

“ I hated you the first time I saw you bitch. I wish I never healed you that day” said sakura

“  I too hated you bitch. Looking at your cry baby face when you were healing me”

“ shut up bitch you started crying too”

“ you always came in my way bitch. First with sasuke now with that position” said Karin.

“ I could say the same for you bitch.  I think its fate that’s doing it. We were destined to be rivals” said sakura

“ I too agree bitch”

Slowly the clouds had started to form. Both sakura and karin realised that and started running at faster speeds.

“ I think even the nature is supporting our feud bitch” said sakura

“I too agree bitch” said Karin.

Suddenly they got a glimpse of their destination and they reached the cave with in no time, the moment they reached there it started to rain. Sakura and Karin immediately went in and closed the cave using a boulder. Once they stepped inside the cave they remembered their previous encounter.

“ what do you suggest we do?” asked sakura

“ first lets eat bitch” replied Karin.

They sat opposite each other and opened their lunch boxes . sakura brought ramen noodles and Karin brought rice balls.

“let’s share our food bitch” said sakura.

“how do you suppose we do that” said karin

They started to think and suddenly karin got an idea. “How about we share it by eating on both sides?” she said. Even sakura liked the idea. They both started eating the rice ball on both sides. When they reached the centre they locked their mouths and began to fight for the last piece. After the dinner they stood opposite each other.

“ are you ready bitch?” said Karin

“I was born ready slut” said sakura

They removed their clothes and were standing in nothing but panties. They got on all fours and began to the circle each other like two tigresses.

They lunged forward and began to slap each other mercilessly. They were not even blocking the slaps and were taking it at full throttle.  With each slap their hatred for each other increased. After 5 minutes they stopped and stood on their feet and locked their eyes fuming with hatred.

Their cheeks and boobs were turned red. They came forward and like two banshees they screamed and lunged at each other and began punching each other.

“ oh ! how much I hated you slut”  said sakura and punched Karin in the stomach.

“ not as much as I hated you bitch” said Karin and punched sakura in the face.

After punching each other a few more times they came together and locked hands in their hair and began to stumble across the cave. Crimson red eyes and cerulean green eyes were locked in a battle of hatred. They looked like two female monsters trying to devour each other.

Karin suddenly lost balance and pulled sakura with her and they began rolling on the ground. They interlocked their legs and started pulling their hair frantically. Chunks of their red and pink hair were falling down. They both began to scream because of the pain.

Their whole body was bruised with claw marks. Karin looked at sakura and said “how about we continue our dog fight we started before”

“ I am ready bitch” said sakura.

Immediately they tried to bite each other, but just like before they locked jaw to jaw. but this time they continued the move and started rolling around the cave in a full cat ball.

For next 10 minutes the only thing heard were sounds coming from two locked mouths. Sakura and Karin understood that this is not going to work and got out of their cat ball.

 They got up and looked at each other. Their bodies were filled with dirt. Blood was coming out of the scratches.

“ this is not going to work bitch. We will pass out before we can get a winner” said Karin.

“ agreed bitch. We have to find another way to settle this”  said sakura.

“ first of all I want to go for a swim” said Karin

“ me too”

Saying this they both jumped into the pool and started to swim. After swimming for some time they sat side by side and began to talk.

“ I think we really did beat the crap out of each other cunt” said Karin.

“ I agree whore. I think our mutual hatred for each other increased after the trash talking we did on our way to get here” said sakura.

“ I for once agree with you bitch. We truly are perfect arch nemesis for each other” said Karin.

“yes” said sakura

“hey how about we take another lap” said Karin

“ok” said sakura.

They jumped in the pool and began to swim. After a lap sakura turned back to look at Karin. But she was not there. Suddenly someone pulled sakura into the water.  Before she could say anything Karin licked sakura with her tongue and sakura reciprocated. They came out of the water tongue fighting each other.

They looked at each other and smirked. They slowly came out of the water and sat before the pool opposite to each other and  removed their panties.

“ I think its time for the finale bitch. Lets fight Cunt to cunt” said sakura.

“ I am ready bitch” said Karin

Slowly they crossed their legs and came together. The moment their pussies touched each other an electric jolt passed through their bodies. They slowly came forward and placed their hands into each other’s hairs and started humping. Their whole bodies were moulded together. It’s as if they became one singular body.

Aaaaahhhh, ooooohhhhhh, bitchhhhhh, cuntttt, slutttttt, whoreeeeeeee, were the sounds that can be heard in that cave. They once again locked in a staring contest and increased their humping. They slowly began to get to the edge. Suddenly Karin let go of sakura’s hair and caught her buttocks and  started pressing it. Sakura too copied the move and started squeezing Karin’s buttocks.  This move pulled each other to the edge and their body began to shake.

“ I am going to cum sakura” screamed  Karin

“ me too Karin” screamed sakura.

With a mutual scream  they orgasmed  at the same time.

“I think there is no winner this time too slut” said Karin

“ yes bitch this once again proves that we are two equals” said sakura

With that both smiled at each other and kissed each other.

“ we will remain as rivals our whole life bitch and whenever there is a conflict between us. We will come to this cave to solve it” said Karin

“ I agree bitch there is too much hatred between us to be friends. So being rivals is only option we have. We will definitely come to this place to beat the crap out of each other whenever we disagree on something” said sakura.

With that they both went to sleep in a single sleeping bag hugging each other. Next morning they travelled back to the village and were immediately called to the hokage’s office.

Tsunade looked at them and said “ well sakura and Karin. After discusiing with our nurses and staff . I came to a conclusion on selecting my predecessor as the head medical ninja post. 99% of the staff had the same opinion as mine that is you both are equal in your medical skills, dedication and hard work. So instead of selecting one of you I came to a conclusion that you both shall be appointed the head medical ninjas of our village”

Both of them were shocked at this decision and looked at each other. A smile crept on each other’s face.

**They both indeed were two equals.**

                                                             


End file.
